


But You're Not Gay!

by 8Verity8



Series: Roswell NM Mini One-Shots [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Awkward situations, Established Relationship, M/M, Michael's WAS a Playboy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Alex and Michael are enjoying a night out at the Pony when an unfortunate blast for Michael's past shows up. Michael's just embarassed, Alex is getting pissed and someone needs to take a fucking hint already.Michael Guerin Appreciation Week Day 3: Dates just limit your options.





	But You're Not Gay!

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta's so all mistakes are mine.

“Michael? Is that you?”

Michael stiffened up next to him as a curvy brunette bounced towards them, oblivious to Michael’s obvious discomfort.

“Oh my god it _is _you,” she gushed, leaning over the table and putting her tits clearly on display. Michael tried to lean back, to put some distance between the two, but the woman didn’t seem to notice. Just like Alex seemed to be beneath her notice as well.

“You know, I’m not here with anyone in particular tonight, so if you want, we could ditch this place and go have a private party instead… just the two of us.” She gave him what she must have thought was a sexy pout along with the offer and Alex could feel his eyes widening.

Damn, how fucking brazen did a bitch have to be to proposition a guy right in front of his fucking boyfriend? He wanted to say something but was too stunned to form a coherent response quickly enough. Thankfully, Michael seemed to regain some of his senses, at least enough to turn her down.

“Yeah, I don’t think my boyfriend here would like that very much, to be honest.”

“Boyfriend? Seriously?” She huffed. “Please, you’re not even gay. If you weren’t interested anymore you could just say so, you don’t have to make up some stupid lie.”

“It’s _not _a lie,” Alex snapped at the same time that Michael announced, “I’m Bi, for fucks sake, why is that so fucking hard for people to comprehend?”

“Fine, you like to fuck guys, but a boyfriend!” She scoffed. “That’s rich coming from the guy who ‘doesn’t like commitments’ and thinks that ‘dates just limit his options.’ Give me a break, you think I’m gonna believe that Mr. Playboy of the year suddenly has a boyfriend?”

“Wow, you actually dated… _this?” _Alex gestured vaguely at the fuming woman looming over their table. Seriously, it looked like she was about to start frothing at the mouth.

"Oh god no, we fucked once or twice,” Michael admitted, turning bright red as he did. “But no, I didn’t really date anybody while you were gone.”

“So what, you’ve had a boyfriend this whole time?” The woman interjected angrily before turning to Alex. “So this is your fault? You turned him gay?”

Alex snorted; he couldn’t help it. Although, to be fair, he wasn’t trying very hard.

“Did I Guerin?” He asked, hoping the angry bitch would go away if they just ignored her long enough. “Did I wave my magic wand at you and turn you gay?”

Now it was Michael who was fighting not to laugh, “Well, you _do_ have a very nice wand, and the things it does to me _could_ be called magical.”

That seemed to be the last straw that finally drove the obnoxious brunette away. Thank fucking god. If she had stayed any longer, Alex would have had to start taking more drastic measures to get rid of her.

“Really? Magical huh?” Alex asked with a smirk as he glanced down at his lap and back up at Michael. 

“Yeah, it’s totally out of this world what you do to me, Alex.”

“Oh my god,” Alex groaned. “That isn’t even funny, it’s just plain awful.”

“You know you love it,” Michael argued, if possible, his grin grew even more. “Now come over here and kiss me already, you owe me for turning me gay and all.”

Alex rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the big smile on his face as he leaned in and did as he was told.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos feed the muse... and you're in luck because she has definitely jumped into the deep end that is all things Malex and Roswell NM!
> 
> Feel free to come geek out with me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/8verity8)
> 
> *The OC in this little ficlet may have been inspired by a vicious response I had to a gif where Alex is watching Michael walk away with a brunette under his arm...


End file.
